ADRONIS Program
The ADRONIS Powered Combat Armor is an advanced combat exoskeleten that improves the wearer's reflexes, agility, strength, speed and durability of elite soldiers, and later on for the Zephyr supersoldiers. The ADRONIS project has several branches, the Powered Combat Armor, the Massive Battle Exoskeleton and the Advanced Defence Skin Introduction Powered Combat Armor The first ADRONIS project was the PCA, or Powered Combat Armor, which started in 1299 AD when the government was in need of these suits to fight in the Great War. The idea behind this project was to create a suit that could protect the user and enhance all of his abilities without any augmentations. The suit is composed of a multilayer alloy of remarkable strength and has been augmented with a refractive coating, the underlayer is equipped with heat-adjusting gel which can adjust density as well. Most of these suits still needed a nearby generator to supply the needed energy making the first several projects a fluke. Starting from the Mark-III, the armors did no longer have need of a generator but had been given a powerfull energy cell, the ZEPHYR-III supersoldiers were the first Drahoni to wear them. Massive Battle Exoskeleton The Massive Battle Exoskeleton is the second ADRONIS project to be made, it was started in 1341 AD when the Great War was nearing it's end and the Wirsdakh Kingdom needed a weapon to make a decisive last battle. The exoskeleton was partially a fluke as it had to stay connected to a generator, the project was put on halt and was reinstated in 1485 AD to protect instructors against the destructive force of the ZEPHYR-I supersoldiers. Advanced Defence Skin The Advanced Defence Skin is the newest ADRONIS project, it was started in 2142 AD, parallel to the discovery of the Mezourah, to protect the user against possible parasitical infection. The skin was not done until 2172 AD when the war was already over, despite the skin had become unnecessary due to the genetical code found in the Pillars of Newgate research never stopped as the government could use it for other purposes. They were right as scientists upgraded the suit, it's visor is able to inform the user of his/her medical condition and an accompanied dumb A.I. will be able to administer medication if needed. ADRONIS Powered Combat Armor Mark-I : 1299 AD - 1332 AD The Mark-I PCA was primarily focused on protection of the wearer, it consisted of several armor platings overlapping a small exoskeleton. Bulletproof glass enabled the wearer to see his/her surroundings. A mobile generator was needed to fully operate this suit, it had to be attached. The Wirsdakh Kingdom used these to protect important underground locations during the Great War. Mark-II : 1349 AD - 1384 AD The Mark-II PCA had many mistakes from the Mark-I, the differences were that it used optical camera to see it's surroundings, this allowed the wearer to be even more protected. The generator problem was partialy solved as the suit no longer had to be connected to the generator but had to stay in a certain radius of it. The Wirsdakh Kingdom used these as heavy units to guard key positions during the Great War. Mark-III : 1445 AD - 1451 AD The Mark-III PCA was designed to be a light-weight armor with the same protection as the previous 2 Mark armors, they succeeded and test-fielded them with the help of the ZEPHYR-III supersoldiers during the Crime Plague terrorising Xenzhoan. The joints were less protected, this enabled the wearer to be more agile, a powerfull energy cell was also added enabling them to operate without a generator. The cell however was exhausted within 120 hours. Mark-IV : 1593 AD - 1683 AD The Mark-IV PCA went further were the Mark-III stopped, a more powerfull energy cell was added enabling the wearer to operate it for a month without any recharge. The suit's model also gained its definite shape, and advanced light-weight metal replaced the heavier plating, the first assistance A.I. is added. The optical units are replaced by a visor made of Nanodiamond. Mark-V : 1749 AD - 1842 AD The Mark-V PCA, having been in testing the longest in the current ADRONIS PCA Marks, gained the biggest technological boom. A shielding device was added to increase the wearer's protection. Small thrusters around the anckles were added to gain mobility in Zero-G areas. The assisting A.I. started to play a more important role, it gained more sentience and intelligence and is capable of controlling the suit with the wearer's thoughts. Mark-VI : 1899 AD - 1958 AD The Mark-VI PCA was an upgrade to the armor's shielding device and shape, the metal was once more switched with a lighter material. Costs skyrocketed during this phase keeping the United Drahoni Space Alliance from mass-producing them. Mark-VII : 1987 AD - 2056 AD During the phase of the Mark-VII PCA, they changed the helmets design to allow some modifications to it. Scientists added a hidden optical unit in it for both a control station and the assisisting A.I., several lasers were also added to calculate distance between them and the foe. The lightweight material from the Mark-VI proved to be flawed over time, to solve this they mixed the metal from the Mark-V and the Mark-VI. This was succesfull and they created a balance between stength and weight. Mark-VIII : 2081 AD - 2114 AD The Mark-VII PCA underwent several major changes, the shape remained the same but the energy cell was replaced enabling even longer operation time. The shielding device received a major upgrade thanks to the Xzeron and the A.I. took over all functions of the control centers who provided the wearer with tactical information. The Shielding devide now began to take shape as a rasterised energy shield, 2 layers were created to close the small gaps completaly. Mark-IX : 2156 AD - 2166 AD The Mark-IX PCA's biggest change to it's predecors is the increase in size. Scientists slightly enlarged the suit, adding systems and joints to enable the user to move the suit more freely while spending less energy while doing so. This was needed after they changed the complete armor with nanodiamond. Joints, like the elbows and knees, were given a seperate shielding device to prevent the enemy from hitting 'the weak spot' in case the armor's shield failed. ADRONIS Massive Battle Exoskeleton Mark-0 : 1341 AD - 1368 AD The MBE Mark-0 was the first ADRONIS Exoskeleton made, it would play a role in the decisive battle during the Great War but fluked and never saw active duty. Mark-I : 1485 AD - 1497 AD The MBE Mark-I was the first ADRONIS Exoskeleton to saw active duty, it's design was changed and worked this time. But just like the first few ACP Marks it had to be attached to a generator. It was used to portect instructors against the destructive force of the Zephyr supersoldiers during combat training. Mark-II : 1589 AD - 1647 AD The MBE Mark-II was an enlarged version of the Mark-I, it had received some weaponry to increase it's damage output. If these weapons were not added it could have been operated without being attached to a generator. Mark-III : 1713 AD - 1845 AD The MBE Mark-III's upgrade consisted of the detachment to a generator, but like the early ACP designs still had to be close to a generator. Many of it's systems were greatly improved allowing it to be faster and stronger. Mark-IV : 1914 AD - 1948 AD The MBE Mark-IV Was given more complex mechanical limbs, instead of sturdy legs it had been given efficient more Drahoni-like legs, it's arms were also more Drahoni-like. It was able to operate a gun specificly made for the MBE Exoskeleton. Mark-V : 2012 AD - 2141 AD The MBE Mark-V is the newest addition in the MBE branch, the exoskeleton's torso is more Drahoni-like (making the whole look like a giant Drahoni) and the power supply problem has finally being fixed. By slightly increasing the size they were able to add a generator in the exoskeleton's back (where also a pair of jets have been placed). The MBE Project has been officialy declared succesful but scientists would like to keep improving the exoskeleton. The government had yet to decide if they would finance the project or not but eventually had to gather all their funds for the safety of the Drahoni people when the Mezourah was unleashed. ADRONIS Advanced Defence Skin Mark-I : 2142 AD - 2146 AD The ADS Mark-I was a simply suit, which the Drahoni scientists refered to as a Skin (hence the name) protecting the wearer of it to a certain degree. It was safe from parasitic infection, certain lethal temperatures (for a period of time) and radiation. Whilst the ADS became unneeded at the end of the Infection War it would still play a great role in an upcoming conflict known as the Blackout War. Mark-II : 2149 AD - 2157 AD The ADS Mark-II's biggest change was the adition of optical camouflage, this is achieved by creating a field of energy around the skin to bend off light. An A.I. was added to display the health condition of the user. Mark-III : 2160 AD - 2173 AD The ADS Mark-III is the most recent ADS made, the Drahoni government needed a new version and scientists attempted to gain the maximum out of their creation. They added small flexible plating, which they reffered to as Liquid Metal. At the end of this project scientists speculated that further imporvements would direct more towards the ACP instead of the ADS Program and thus declared it officially completed. Trivia *Adronis is the Drahuun word for 'demon' or 'devil'. *The ADRONIS PCA also has a modified version for Human soldiers, so far the only known Humans to wear these are Enak Higgs, Alexandra Helios, Alicia Helios and Violet Helios. Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri